


There is no promised land

by TheOneChickThatMayOrMayNotBeInsane



Category: The Instructions - Adam Levin
Genre: Gen, Kinda, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, also this isn't really a poem, author can tag, but chooses not to, for school, i love benji nakamook more then i love dan and phil don't kill me, no one's going to read this cause no one's read the instructions, poem, sorry - Freeform, tbh, tbh I just needed to write sad Benji, that's sad, this gave me feels, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneChickThatMayOrMayNotBeInsane/pseuds/TheOneChickThatMayOrMayNotBeInsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I fell in love today."</p><p>“It won’t last.”</p><p>"I don’t believe you."</p><p>“Sit back down, boy, and listen. No love lasts forever, that’s just the way things are.”</p><p>"Mine will."<br/>“You’ll die, even if it lasts past middle school.”</p><p>"I’m not going to die before the end of high school."</p><p>“I said middle school, you need to learn how to listen.”</p><p>"I know you said middle school, I’m not stupid."</p><p>“Tell me more about this girl.”</p><p>"I’m in love with her."</p><p>“I know. What’s she like?”</p><p>"Beautiful. She bites people."</p><p>“Watch out for the crazy ones.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no promised land

**Author's Note:**

> This is dreaming Benji and drug trip Benji. Sleeping Benji can take place anytime after Gurian writes that he's in love with June. Drug trip Benji is when he's all high on the pharmaceuticals.

“Is this seat taken?”  
No. Sit down, if you need to.  
“Thank you.”  
I fell in love today.  
“It won’t last.”  
I don’t believe you.  
“Sit back down, boy, and listen. No love lasts forever, that’s just the way things are.”  
Mine will.  
“You’ll die, even if it lasts past middle school.”  
I’m not going to die before the end of high school.  
“I said middle school, you need to learn how to listen.”  
I know you said middle school, I’m not stupid.  
“Tell me more about this girl.”  
I’m in love with her.  
“I know. What’s she like?”  
Beautiful. She bites people.  
“Watch out for the crazy ones.”  
The girl I love told Gurian that.  
“And now I’m quoting her at you.”  
You’re crazy, old man. You can’t quote something to me that you didn’t hear.  
“But I did hear it.”  
No, you didn’t.  
“Fine. I didn’t hear it but that doesn’t change what I told you.”  
Did you just call her crazy?!  
“Benji, she bites people.”  
That doesn’t make her crazy.  
“Really?”  
No, it doesn’t.  
“Then who is crazy?”  
I don’t know.  
“So why can’t you expect that Jelly is just a little bit crazy? She loves _you_ , after all.”  
What are you implying there?  
“Sit _down_ , for god’s sake. We were having this nice conversation and you decide to stand up and look threatening. You’re not going to be able to hit me, you know.”  
I doubt that.  
“We can both Thai box but I’ve had longer to practice.”  
I’ll still win.  
“I doubt that. Oh, thank you for sitting down.”  
How do you know Gurian’s name?  
“I would have thought that you’d be more concerned about how I knew Jelly’s nickname.”  
I want to know that as well. Gurian comes first, though.  
“Before the woman that you love?”  
He’s my best friend.  
“You’re very loyal to him.”  
Why shouldn’t I be?  
“That loyalty will be the death of you.”  
I don’t believe you.  
“Why should you? I’m just an old man.”  
Don’t wink at me.

“Hello.”  
I don’t want to see you again.  
“Why?”  
You’re messed up.  
“So you’ve found an answer to my earlier question.”  
What earlier question?  
“If Jelly isn’t crazy-”  
She’s not!  
“Fine. If Jelly isn’t crazy for biting people and Gurian isn’t crazy for fighting and thinking that he’s the messiah, then who is?”  
Gurian said he could be the _potential_ messiah.  
“He is. What’s the answer to my question?”  
I don’t know. Leave me the hell alone.  
“Don’t swear.”  
That wasn’t swearing.  
“Really?”  
It’s not.  
“How did you get that idea?”  
It’s just not. Hell is a place.  
“Fine. What happened to your face?”  
Skateboarding.  
“Really? You don’t even own a skateboard.”  
I do.  
“It was your mother, wasn’t it?”  
It wasn’t! She’s a good person.  
“She starves you and hits you. How is she a good person?”  
She does neither of those things.  
“There’s no reason to hit me. I just told the truth.”  
She’s a good person.  
“Your loyalty is your biggest fault.”  
You said that before.  
“It’s nice to know that you were listening. You could say that your loyalty is the same as your love.”  
I love Jelly. I am loyal to Gurian. I don’t want to kiss him the way I want to kiss Jelly.  
“It doesn’t matter. You love them both.”  
I don’t love Gurian like I love Jelly.  
“But your sense of loyalty is the same.”  
We were talking about love.  
“For you, it’s the same thing.”  
Bullshit.  
“You’re wrong.”  
I don’t think so. I’m the one in charge of my head, not you.  
“Are you sure?”  
Yes.  
“This is a drug trip, you know.”  
How did it happen twice, then?  
“The first time was a dream.”  
It’s stayed with me.  
“Yes.”  
Who are you?  
I’m you, many years in the future.  
I don’t want to become you.  
You won’t. I’m just an illusion, remember?  
Then who will I become?  
No one.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope that gave you feels haha. Also I have a "Fuck those ten spies" t shirt that I got direct permission from Adam Levin to make. I'm very proud of it.


End file.
